


We Can Blame It On The Mead

by FirithAriel



Series: Death of the Lie [3]
Category: Lady Loki - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Loki has accidentally turned himself into a woman. After a failed visit to Asgard, he and Sigyn have too much to drink, and their brother/sister relationship is tested in the most pleasurable way..-This oneshot is part of mine and Lily‘s seriesDeath Of The Lie, and takes place right afterChapter 15.





	We Can Blame It On The Mead

The quietness of the castle was broken by a loud crashing sound, making Sigyn jolt in surprise. She muttered curses under her breath: a long paint stroke was now ruining the otherwise pristine portrait. Another loud crash made her jump from her stool. Gathering her seidr, she walked out and followed the noises to Loki’s room.

“Loki?” Sigyn knocked the half open door and let herself in. “What are you doing here?”

Loki’s fists were clenched, lips pressed in a tight line. His trunk was turned over, its contents scattered all over the floor. It was evident now where the crashing sounds came from. Sigyn could feel the temperature of the room dropping dramatically, fog already clouding the windows and frost forming all around Loki.

“Hey, hey…” She said, standing in front of him and taking his hands. “Breathe…” 

Loki closed his eyes and clenched Sigyn’s hands, practicing one of the many breathing exercises they had learned to control his anxiety. After a moment, Loki sighed deeply, and let go of Sigyn’s hands. 

“Thank you,” he muttered. “I didn’t see many guards outside. I thought the castle would be empty.”

“Almost,” she pointed out. “My father is on Vanaheim, for my cousin Finja’s name day-” Sigyn stopped mid sentence, noticing how Loki pursed his lips. “Yes, I excused myself from that family gathering. Lucky for me, the chancellor has been indisposed for days and couldn’t take over in our absence,” she rambled, getting rid of the weird atmosphere. “Anyway! We have the castle to ourselves and I might have stolen a few crates from the brewery.” She smiled cheekily.

Loki smirked. “Is it berry infused?”

“Of course it is!” Sigyn giggled.

Back in her room, Loki told Sigyn everything that went down on Asgard, up to the fight with his father that very morning, as they drank the stolen mead. Loki was glad to have the distraction of the alcohol. Sigyn looked appalled, yet not that surprised, that Loki had been the one to suffer for Fandral’s wandering hands, though she knew this was definitely not the first time Loki had paid for his brother’s friends’ crimes.

“While I was here, no one batted an eye at my transfiguration.” Loki gulped down the last of his ale, and pushed the bottle at the end of the bed. “On Asgard… everyone had an opinion, everyone had something to say.” Loki bit his lip and uncorked another bottle. “Most of them weren’t nice at all.”

“You know of Asgard’s backwards visions on things. The whole of the Nine Realms do.” Sigyn said. “Were you really expecting  _ men _ to behave? All they do over there is boast their very primitive views of masculinity. I pity the poor women who have to suffer them on a daily basis.”

“I wish I knew enough transfiguration to turn the lot of them into pigs! Especially Fandral!” Loki let out an annoyed grunt. “Please, tell me I was never that crass!” He looked at her, and Sigyn chuckled.

“You’d have to ask Lorelai, or Amora, or Gyda, or Brenna, or Ingrid…” She counted with her fingers, and Loki nearly choked on his ale. “Or maybe even Erik, or Ingvar, or Trygve…”

“I get it! I get it!” He said, stifling Sigyn’s giggles with his hand over her mouth, straddling her thigh.

Loki frowned slightly and looked up into her eyes, promptly forgetting whatever it was he was going to say. Maybe it was the mead talking, but he hadn’t quite noticed just how beautiful Sigyn was before, so soft and inviting and…  _ was he drunk? _

He removed his hand from her mouth. The room was spinning as he sat up, and he barely noticed Sigyn sat up as well. In a flash of boldness, Sigyn closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Loki’s, sinking into it as she realized how good it felt, how-  _ right _ .

Seconds ticked past, slow as hours, before Sigyn broke away panting. “Okay, that was-”

“Great?” Loki said, holding his breath.

Sigyn held her hand over her chest as if she was keeping her heart from bursting out of it. “I was going to say weird, but it-  _ wasn’t _ ?”

“Maybe-” 

This time it was Loki kissing Sigyn. This kiss was longer, deeper, and more confident. It made Loki’s head swirl, and he knew it wasn’t  _ just _ the mead. He only pulled away when he felt Sigyn’s hand sliding up his side to his left breast.

“Told you they were nice.” Sigyn said softly, but removed her hand quickly. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have-” She blushed profusely and pulled away from him. “Perhaps you should leave. We’ve had too much to drink anyway.”

“Uh-huh. Yeah,” a very speechless Loki muttered.

Sigyn cleared her throat and picked the empty bottles of ale that littered her bed, sending them to the kitchens in a flash of blue. Loki stood from the bed and awkwardly watched her for a while before turning to leave.

He wasn’t halfway back to his own room yet when he turned around and stumbled back to Sigyn’s. Loki startled her with his rough slam of the door.

“Sorry- I didn’t mean to-”

“Loki, what-?”

He was panting as he crossed the room with long strides. One hand on Sigyn’s nape, the other around her waist, he pulled her in for another hungry kiss. Soon enough, he was on top of her on the bed, kissing furiously.

Loki felt all-  _ weird _ . A new tingling sensation seemed to travel through his skin, settling right between his legs. During his short time as a woman, he had been more preoccupied with acting and dressing and training as one. He hadn’t even ventured on the sexual parts of his body, it hadn’t been a priority in his research to going back to his regular male form.

Now, everything was exploding at once. Of course, having been with women before, he was familiar with their biology and arousal responses, but  _ feeling _ it… that was another thing entirely.

As before, he was straddling Sigyn’s left thigh, and his hips were gliding on it as if they had a mind of their own. Loki didn’t fail to notice how wet his undergarments were getting. He knew his breasts were more sensitive now, and he was desperately seeking friction against Sigyn. His leather bodice became restraining and uncomfortable, and he quickly clawed at its ties, flinging it to the floor not long after.

Sigyn took the chance to push Loki’s hips off her and pin him to the bed, holding his wrists on either side of his head.

“What are we doing?” She asked breathlessly.

Loki could see she was as conflicted as he was, but they were too far gone to stop now. “We can blame it on the mead.” He suggested.

Sigyn smiled and bit her lower lip. “I- I have to admit I’ve been fantasizing about this since you barged into my room all those months ago.” She said sheepishly.

Loki felt a hot prickle on his wrists, and his arms slid upward. When he tried to move them, they wouldn’t budge. Sigyn had magically tied them to the bed. Exhilaration ran through his body, positively sending yet another wave of warmth to his groin. His heart fluttered inside his chest.

Sigyn leaned in, her lips less than an inch away from his, and looked straight into his eyes. “Do you trust me?”

Loki gulped hard. “Yes.”

With a small wave of her hand, Sigyn undid the braids on Loki’s hair, and delved her fingers in the dark locks, tousling them until they were spread around Loki’s head like a halo.

“If you want me to stop, just say it, okay?” Sigyn’s voice was shaking slightly. Loki nodded.

Sigyn bit her lip again and squinted. A blue shimmer ridded Loki of his clothes and he gasped when the cool air hit his hot skin. He pulled on the magic restrains on his wrists, squirming. Sigyn put a finger on his lips.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” She breathed against his neck. “You make a beautiful woman, Loki.” There was a soft sadness in her voice Loki could not ignore, but there was no time to question it.

Sigyn kissed and sucked on his neck while her hands cupped each of his breasts. Loki’s breath caught up in his throat, and Sigyn knew she had found  _ that _ spot on his neck, right above his collar bone. She kept sucking and nibbling on it while her fingers rolled his nipples into stiff peaks. The harder she tugged on them, the harder she sucked on Loki’s neck, until she left a bright pink mark.

Before Loki could complain about the hickey, Sigyn slid her tongue over the swell of his bosom, and twirled it around the areola. Loki growled loudly and arched his back to her mouth. With an amused chuckle, Sigyn wrapped her lips around the nub and sucked.

“Oh, sweet Valhalla!” Loki mewed, melting under Sigyn’s treatment, as she worked her hands and her mouth on his breasts.

Wetness was sipping out of him, his pussy pulsing with desire. All sensations so foreign to him! He wanted to do  _ something _ , yet he didn’t know what. Out of instinct, he tried to close his legs, if only to get some relief. Sigyn bit his nipple, and Loki yelped in surprise.

“Stay.” She commanded with a wave of her hand.

An invisible rope seemed to coil around his ankles and pull his legs apart. He bucked his hips up in frustration. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that he could counteract Sigyn’s magic with his own, but he was too scared to do so, fearing Sigyn would stop and make him leave. Besides, there was something exciting and arousing about the illusion of relinquishing control. Sigyn noticed that train of thought, and smiled down at him.

“Good! You’re getting the hang of it.” She teased with a smirk. “I can only imagine how many times you’ve had people like this on your bed.”

Loki watched her trail her lips down his stomach, tongue playing with his belly button. He tried to move his hips, but Sigyn was holding his pelvis down.

“Tell me, Loki.” She said, kneeling between his legs. “Have you played with yourself in this form? You’ve been with enough women to know something about it.”

Loki had to frown at the tone she used. “I guess I know  _ some things _ , but-” Loki gasped as Sigyn ran a finger between his folds. “I haven’t- done anything- myself.” He breathed out, dragging a low groan.

“This…” Sigyn pressed her finger on his clit, and Loki threw his head back. “…is your clit. Do you know what to do with it?”

_ Yes, I do _ … he tried to say, but only a moan came out as Sigyn kept stroking and pressing on his clit. Loki fidgeted, trying to increase the friction, trying to -  _ what? _ He lost his train of thought when Sigyn leaned down and licked up his inner thigh, her mouth replacing her finger on his clit.

Her tongue made figures over his swollen bud, pressing on it, swirling around -  _ more, please _ \- her lips pursed around it, sucking lightly -  _ yes… yes! _ \- then harder. The hotness between his legs spread throughout his body, and Loki could feel his eyes rolling into his skull. His heart was pounding, his breath shallow and fast. His yelps echoed in the room when Sigyn pushed a finger inside his cunt.

The intrusion felt uncomfortable at first, but Sigyn was keeping him well distracted with her mouth on his clit. He barely noticed the addition of two more fingers, the burning feeling on the rim was odd, but so  _ so _ enjoyable. He wanted more, he  _ craved _ more. The searing tightness on his lower belly was becoming unbearable, his muscles were so tense it made him shiver.

“Sigyn,  _ please _ !” He managed to whine out loud.

She didn’t answer, she couldn’t. Not with her tongue pressed flat against his clit as her fingers found the spongy texture of his g-spot and played with it, prodding and pressing.

Loki’s brain shut down. A surge of hotness set his skin on fire, spots danced in his eyes, and he wasn’t even aware of the noises he was making as something exploded inside of him. His heart was still thrumming on his hears when he blinked back to reality, and saw Sigyn smiling down at him, licking her lips and her fingers. In the aftermath of his orgasm, she seemed to glow.

“That was-”

Loki didn’t finish. Breaking Sigyn’s spells, he vanished the restrains and sat up, immediately trapping her mouth in a deep kiss. The taste of ale mixed with his own release was intoxicating, and sent his head swirling again.

“Too. Many. Clothes.” He muttered between kisses, pulling her silk robe.

Sigyn smiled against his lips and made her clothes vanish the same way she had done his. Loki grabbed her hips and flipped them over. He wanted to eat her, taste her whole, but he didn’t even know where to start, he was so exhilarated.

He kissed her lips, her jaw, her neck. His hands wandered over her breasts, her belly, her thighs. Her skin was so smooth and soft and warm, he wanted to touch every single inch of it. His lips set a fiery path down to her neck, where he returned the favor and sucked a mark on her skin. His hands trailed up her inner thighs to her middle, and he could feel the heat radiating from her on his hand. Loki ran one finger between her folds, gathering the moisture coming out of her.

“Aahh, you enjoyed eating me out, I see.” He said with a smirk.

“Perhaps a bit too much.” Sigyn admitted. “You were delicious.” She whispered, licking his lips before he reclaimed her mouth.

Out of instinct, Loki pushed his hips on hers, their lower lips gliding over each other, helped by the wetness caused by the overstimulation. And though grinding his own pussy against Sigyn’s felt great, it wasn’t enough. He needed something else… something, he realized, he didn’t have anymore.

“I’m not… sure-” Loki stuttered. Sigyn bit her lip not to giggle.

“I can help with that.” She said, pushing him off her and sitting up.

With a wave of her hand, she summoned a black chest. Its contents baffled Loki, as he couldn’t recognize a single thing. Sigyn muttered as she picked up a few items, pondered over them, and put them back in the chest.

“This could be interesting.” She said with a smile, finally selecting something. She closed the chest and made it disappear.

Loki was confused. The object in Sigyn’s hands was nothing like he had ever seen. Almost as long as his forearm, cylindrical, slightly bent at the middle, it looked like a purple crystal rod. It had ridges and bumps on its length, and a bulbous head or each tip. Hesitantly, he touched it, but instead of the hard surface he expected, it was soft and flexible.

“I’m getting you’ve never seen one of these.” Sigyn said with a wide smile.

Loki shook his head, but the shape was familiar enough for him to realize what it was, or at least what its purpose was, and there was something equally unnerving and exciting about it.

With a soft laugh, Sigyn pushed Loki on his back and knelt between his legs, pushing them apart. She hovered over him, kissing and nipping his lips, urging him to relax. His heart was pounding, but he complied anyway. A familiar liquid coldness poured between his pussy lips made him whimper, and he threw his head back.

“Lube? Why would we need-”

Loki’s words stopped with a loud gasp, as Sigyn pushed one of the ends of the toy inside Loki’s cunt. Several curses fell from his lips as whimpers and moans, his hips moving against the toy despite the stinging feeling on the rim of his entrance. Sigyn kept pushing the toy inside, whispering words of encouragement on his ear, kissing and licking his neck, her free hand caressing his jaw and collar bone, playing with his nipples.

“Eyes on me…” Sigyn said, placing her forehead on his. “That’s it. You’re doing so well.”

Sigyn pulled and pushed the toy slowly, letting Loki get used to its presence. The fullness he felt was setting his groin on fire, and he wanted more…  _ needed _ more.

“How does it feel?” She asked.

“A-amazing!”

Loki wrapped his arms around Sigyn and pulled her close, kissing her hard. In a rush of boldness, he grabbed her hips and flipped them over. Mimicking her previous actions, he poured lube on the free end of the toy and some more in her pussy, before pushing the head inside her cunt as she had done. Her moans and whimpers ricocheted in the room.

“Loki,  _ please _ move.” She pleaded.

It took them a moment to find a comfortable position and get a rhythm going. Sigyn wrapped her legs around Loki’s back and pushed against him, not allowing him to go to far out. With each thrust, the toy seemed to hit several spots inside of him that Loki didn’t even know existed. He wanted to make mental notes, remember what he was feeling for when he’d turn back into a male again. But his mind was so fogged by the pleasure he could only concentrate on chasing his release.

“It has one more trick.” Sigyn stuttered, catching Loki’s attention, and waved her fingers.

As if the friction wasn’t enough, the toy began to vibrate. Loki lost all control. Their hips rutted into one another, orgasms building up fast. A buzz in Loki’s ears made him deaf to Sigyn’s yelps, but he did feel her nails on his thighs as she reached her peak. Loki stared at her flushed face, her gaping mouth, the way her chest convulsed with each short breath, making her breasts wiggle. He was dying to taste the thin layer of sweat that was glistening on her skin, but he didn’t have time for that.

A scorching hot wave flooded his insides, something mere seconds from exploding coiled in his lower belly. He wanted to scream, shout, anything, but his breath caught in his throat. His whole body shook, and he shut his eyes tight. Warmth came over him like a surge and liquid poured out of his cunt. He panicked at first, until he realized he was squirting, though he didn’t feel any less shame as he could not control it.

“I’m-” was all he managed to voice out before collapsing on top of Sigyn, disoriented and spent.

Sigyn giggled, her nails tracing circles on his back guided him back to reality. Loki turned to face her and kissed her softly, letting the minutes stretch as their breathing and heart rate came back to normal.

Moving her hips to the side, Sigyn reached in between their bodies and pulled the toy out. Loki couldn’t help but moan, still sensitive. Loki rolled on his back and watched Sigyn put the toy away in a deep basin.

“I think we both need a shower… and some food.” She said, stretching her arms over her head. “It must be close to dinner time.”

Loki sat up. “And after dinner?” He asked, not quite looking at her.

“I thought we were blaming it on the mead.” She said in a low voice.

“Can we get more mead then?” There was something hopeful and nervous on his tone, and something endearingly innocent.

Sigyn smiled. “Yes, we can.”

.-

A couple of days later, Loki made it back to his room after an afternoon of riding, ready to take a bath and then have some dinner with Sigyn.

Waiting for him, on top of his bed, there was a green velvety package, as long as his arm. Curiously, he opened the bag and retrieved an elongated cylindrical toy, much like the one Sigyn owned. This one, though, was dark green, and he noticed it was much more flexible in the middle than the other one.

Along with the toy, there was small card. Loki blushed all the way to his ears when he read it.

> _Stop stealing my things!  
>  \- S._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also follow us on tumblr [FadingCoast](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) & [Fandom-And-Feminism](http://fandom-and-feminism.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
